Moonlight
by InfinityIsEverlasting
Summary: Completely done with hurting all the time inside a boy goes to a lake planning on ending his life. Feeling something big happening at his pond our favorite winter spirit goes there to see what's up. Will he be able to save the boy? Summary sucks, story's better. Oneshot. Triggering. Contains self-harm, attempted suicide, mild cursing. Can be read as a pre-slash or just friendship.


I should be working on my story _Piece by Piece_ but I've been in the slumps lately and need to get this out…Definitely not my best writing at all. It came out completely cluttered and chaotic like my mind so maybe I'll clean it up later…maybe not. This is a Oneshot as of now but I may or not add more though.

**Warnings: **

~Lots of self-harm and **very-much-so TRIGGERING**! If you cannot not handle this DO NOT read! But if you find it helps as it does for me, then please continue

~Attempted suicide

~Also, some language

**Moonlight**

The moon shone bright, lighting upon a beautiful clearing in the woods in a bluish glow. A small pond lay in the center, completely frozen; snow on the ground glistened and sparkled by the moon's light. Suddenly the perfect silence was broken by the soft sobs and harsh breathes coming from a figure huddled pathetically against a rock at the edge of the pond. A green cloak covered its appearance.

Soft whisperings spilled from the individual. _"_Gods above…I-I-I'm s-s-so sorr-sorry…F-forgive m-me…_"_ Slowly the cloak was removed and it was revealed that it was a _he_. His hair was brown and messy from being covered by the cloak and small braids swung forward as he hung his head. Tears pooled and streaked down redden cheeks. His eyes were squeezed shut tight.

With trembling hands he first pulled out an IPod and flipped through some songs before settling on one. The lulling tones of _**Adam's Song**_ filled the night air. Letting himself get lost in the music for a moment he sighed and leaned heavily.

As the last notes filled the air and the next song, _**Self-Inflicted**_, started up he pulled out a small dagger that glinted in the moonlight. Slowly he opened his brilliant green eyes and stared as if hypnotized. _"_N-n-no one c-c-cares_…better off dead…Should b-b-be d-dead…" _Shivering in cold he started unbuckling his vest and pulled off his long sleeve. Hundreds of little silver lines stood out on his pale arms. Gently he traced a few that were raised with the knife.

It hurt so much inside. The pain was blinding. He wanted, no needed, it to stop! The pressure was unbearable. Setting the knife at the crook of his left elbow he sucked in a breath and swiftly drug it across his skin. He let out an involuntary hiss. Getting into a rhythm he made his way down stopping before his wrist. Fascinated he watched the blood pool, run and drip onto the rock's face.

"Beautiful…So beautiful…And so he cried crimson tears_…"_ Shaking himself he started on his other arm. His grip slipped a couple times due to the sticky red substance that was all over his hands. He stopped again right before his wrist. Tears poured endlessly out of his eyes.

"_You're useless! Worthless! A murderer!" _ The boy cried harder grinning and started laughing insanely as _**Madness in Me**_ started playing.

"How f-f-fitting. I was w-wondering when you'd show up." He shook his head at his own insanity. "I'm crazy. T-talking to myself like a nut." He muttered finally sobering up.

"_Of course you are! You should kill yourself! You're a waste of space."_

"Y-yah I-I should." He muttered looking at his red wrists harshly.

"_You're a fucking coward! Just do it! No one will even care when you're gone!"_

"Not even you."

"_Nope! At least I'll finally be free of your pathetic carcass!"_ Almost as if he was watching himself in a disjointed fashion, the boy quickly slit his wrist. He felt a kind of peace watching the blood bubble up and spill over. Some of it splashed down onto the ice staining it. He barely noticed as it started to snow softly.

"_That's right…again…Soon nothing else will matter."_ The voice in his head purred. _"Again! Do it again."_ Feeling weak already he switched hands with the knife and cut his left wrist even deeper. As soon as it was done he let the knife fall from his hands and let his head fall with a soft _thunk_ against the rock and stared up at the night sky.

"I'll see you…soon Mama." His breathing was becoming labored and his vision blackened at the edges. He tried searching for the star that his Mama always told him held Valhalla but all he could see was the moon.

"_Good riddance…" _Was the last thought he had before blacking out…

* * *

><p>On this same night a winter spirit with shocking head of snow white hair was flitting from town to town bringing winter cheer and playing pranks everywhere he went. The best one was when he froze all the windows on the Empire State Building as he made his way to the top. When he stopped for a break, holding onto the pole at the top, the wind played about with his hair.<p>

"Hey Wind! Let's go see Jamie!" Picking up speed, the white-haired boy let go as Wind shot an extra strong blast of air his way. Letting out a whoop the boy shot into the air throwing himself into a backflip. Within minutes he came across a small little town in the middle of nowhere. He let a small smile grace his lips and started looking for Jamie's house. As soon as he saw it the Wind gently set him down on the roof.

Hanging upside down he grinned as he looked in the window and saw his favorite Believer sitting on his bead reading his favorite book on myths. He tapped lightly on the glass to get the younger boy's attention. As soon as Jamie noticed the floating spirit his face broke into the widest grin possible. He scrambled to get up an opened the window as quick as he could.

"JACK!" He cried and practically launched himself out the window to give him a hug. Jack quickly grabbed him before he could fall laughing and hopped into the bedroom setting Jamie down on the bed.

"Whoa! Easy there kiddo!" He smiled and sat next to the excited boy.

"Jack! I can't believe— I thought you weren't— What are you doing here?!" Jamie froze and panicked. "Not that I'm not happy— I just thought—" Jack laughed and clapped his hand over Jamie's mouth.

"Hey, hey not so fast! Just wanted to come see how my favorite believer is doing." Jack stated ruffling Jamie's hair. Jamie batted back at the hands grinning and laughing as he ducked his head.

"Oh man you wouldn't believe it! Claude and Caleb are getting a new sister, Pippa's gone on a trip to Hawaii, HAWAII! I'm so jealous! Oh! And a new family moved in, dad and son, and the boy's Sophie's and my new babysitter! Sophie lost another too—" Jack laid back as he and Jamie caught up and exchanged news. Jamie filled him in on all his friends while Jack told him all of his latest pranks on the guardians.

After a while Jack's head snapped up and away from Jamie and stared intently at the moon. Jamie peered up at him worriedly. "Jack?" Jamie tugged on his sleeve. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing…Something…Someone's at my…pond. Have…have to go…" Jack looked down but his mind was obviously miles away.

"Jack?" Jamie tried again. Jack finally focused on Jamie and smiled distractedly. "Sorry kiddo, but something's come up. I'll see you tomorrow 'kay? Have that epic snowball fight we talked about." Jamie smiled back, but still felt uneasy.

"Okay Jack…Then you can meet my babysitter to! He's really awesome, has a weird name though, but I'm positive he'll be able to see you! He loves all this stuff to!" Jamie threw himself into Jack's lap to give him one more hug before Jack literally flew out the window.

Unease crept in and through Jack slowly gaining strength the closer he got to his pond, his home, his birthplace. Something was wrong. As soon as he felt Manny call him, he felt a disturbance happening on or around his special place. He urged the Wind to carry him faster. Unconsciously he caused it to start snowing.

Emotions not belonging to him started to course through his veins. Fear and pain…so much pain…betrayal…anger… It was so confusing, since he knew it wasn't his own emotions and yet whoever was near his pond obviously was. It was through that connection that Jack was able to feel it to. As soon as he touched down on the ice horror flooded through him and he couldn't comprehend what he was seeing.

Where his icy pond should have been clear and blue, was instead stained red. His eyes traveled the pooling blood to its source, a figure that was collapsed at the edge. It was a boy with messy brown hair and was breathing slowly. He was covered in blood and Jack noticed that it still was pooling out rather rapidly from two rather large cuts on his wrists. Seeing that spurred Jack into action and he ran over crying out.

"Kid! Hey kid! C'mon wake up!" He fell to his knees and checked for a pulse in the boy's neck terrified at the slow, practically faint heartbeat he had been unable to find at first. "God above! How are you still alive?!" Jack muttered and immediately started icing up the worst of the cuts in order to stop the blood flow. He shuddered as he worked swiftly and silently begging Manny to help the boy in front of him. A few minutes more and the boy would have been surely dead. When he finally got the blood to stop, Jack sat back with a sigh looking paler and more freaked out than normal.

He was going to need help…The kid needed to get to the hospital. Just as he was about to fly off to enlist Jamie's help though, the boy let out a pain filled moan, his eyes fluttering uselessly as he tried to open them. When he was finally able to he blinked blearily up at the sky. His face twisted from a blank stare into a distressed frown. Jack waited silently to see what was going to happen. He jumped when he spoke though.

"I-I'm not d-dead…W-why'm…I…n-not dead?" The boy gasped in a raspy, nasally voice. Jack was horrified to see tears start to pool in the individual's eyes. Even though there was no possible way the kid would be able to see him Jack couldn't let him sit there surrounded in his own dark thoughts.

"Hey…shh. It's okay. You're okay…" Jack soothed and gently laid a hand on his shoulder. Needless to say he was shocked when the boy let out a girly squeal and jerked into a sitting position to get away before moaning in pain and cradling his wrists close to his chest.

"A-ah! W-who….y-you?" He gasped. Jack's mouth fell open.

"H-he sees me. He s-sees me! You see me!" It never failed to hit Jack like a brick ton whenever someone new could see him.

* * *

><p>Everything was black…He felt like he was floating in a black sea of nothingness. He was amazingly empty for once in his life. No annoying, self-deprecating voice, no inner pain…Of course it couldn't last. It started as a tingle, which kept ramping up until it was like fire consuming and burning his insides. It hurt so bad. <em>"There's no way this is Valhalla<em>." He couldn't help but think with a wince. _"No shit Sherlock. Can't do anything right. Can't even kill yourself right."_ He rolled his eyes, well at least subconsciously. Thankfully something cool pressed against his skin quelling some of the fires. Everything ached but at least the fires in his arms were gone.

In the everlasting blackness he noticed a light and slowly struggled his way towards it. At first when he tried to open his eyes the subtle moonlight hurt so bad that he winced and quickly shut them. After a minute he tried again and blinked blearily as the moon slowly came into focus. After first he was relieved to not be dead then he remembered what that voice had said and despair welled up inside him.

"I-I'm not d-dead…W-why'm…I…n-not dead?" He gasped out. Shuddering slightly from the cold that seem centered solely on his wounds. As he was cataloguing each new would he heard a voice and felt a light touch on his shoulder, which scared the blooming daylights out of him. He let out a very 'manly' squeal and jerked into a sitting position trying to get away, which was a bad idea. Pain blossomed out from his wrists and he cradled them to his chest. His eyes were blown wide and he sucked in great mouthfuls of air as he took in the individual in front of him. He had freakin' white hair and the bluest eyes he had ever seen in his life. He wore ratty pants, NO SHOES!, and a blue hoodie with what looked like pretty frost patterns on it.

"Ga-ah! W-who….y-you?" He gasped out stuttering and watched the other's mouth fall open.

"H-he sees me. He s-sees me! You see me!" This confused and annoyed him.

"O-of c-course I c-can see you, I'm not b-blind." He scowled. He watched his mouth snap shut with a click.

"Right. I'm…Jack Frost." His first reaction was to burst out laughing but then he took in the other's earnest expression and a rogue thought of a conversation he had had about said individual with a little boy earlier in the day stuck out. He had described the immortal just this way.

"G-great so an i-immortal g-ghost s-saved me." He snarked, blushing after realizing how rude that came out. Said ghost was back to looking shocked.

"How are you not freaking out?" He shrugged and looked away.

"D-dunno. T-talked w-with a kid today 'bout you…So m'not sur-surprised." He shrugged, which was a bad idea as everything throbbed. After an awkward pause he couldn't take it anymore.

"W-why did you do i-it?" Jack looked away flushing.

"I couldn't exactly let you die now could I?" He looked down at his wrists which he noticed were encased in a soothing bandage of ice and also explained why he had stopped bleeding.

"Why not?" He finally looked up and watched as Jack seemed to go through his own internal struggle before seemingly coming to a conclusion.

"Because…because I've been where you've been and I couldn't…I couldn't leave you…" As he spoke Jack slowly pulled up his own sleeve and the boy was fascinated in an awful way as silver lines similar to his own ran down Jack's flesh. With a trembling hand he reached forward to lightly touch the scars and Jack let him. It hit him hard then and he started crying, deep bone shaking sobs that stole his breath and clouded his vision. He felt Jack scoop him carefully into his own arms and start to rock him murmuring soothing words.

When at last his sobs quieted and he simply basked in the feeling of feeling cared for did he relax. It felt good crying and he silently thanked Jack for being his shoulder. This was also when he became aware of the music that had continued playing throughout everything. The current song being _**Not Gonna Die**_. He chuckled weakly at the irony of it as he pulled away from Jack who raised his eyebrow in question. He weakly waved his hand toward the fallen IPod and Jack nodded in understanding. They listened for a minute before Jack asked the question he knew had been bugging him.

"You wanna tell me your name?" He flushed and looked away debating about answering. On one hand he didn't knowing he would laugh, but on the other he felt like he owed the boy.

"H-Hiccup." He felt Jack still before he felt the telltale shaking of laughter in his back. He huffed annoyed. "A-at least it's not as bad as Snotlout." He grumbled, which brought on a whole 'nother round of laughing and this time he couldn't help it as his lips quirked up in a painful smile.

After a minute of Jack still laughing Hiccup scowled again. "It wasn't that funny." He crossed his arms only to wince and hiss in pain. That sobered Jack up immediately. Gently he turned Hiccup to straddle his waist and pulled his wrists up one at a time and lightly kissed over the healing cuts, letting his frost cover them again in soothing cold. Hiccup couldn't help but blush and look away.

"You're right. Snotlout is completely ridiculous but yours? Yours is adorable…just like you're freckles." Jack said lightly tapping his nose. Hiccup scowled good-naturedly this time relishing the soothing cold on his wrists and Jack's obvious attempt to cheer him up…He appreciated it.

"I'm not adorable. A-at least I can't h-have an embarrassing nickname like _F-Frostbite_ or _F-Frosty_." He smirked and Jack joined him.

"Adorable and has bite. Hiccup I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship!" Hiccup smiled genuinely and leaned forward into another hug. The two sat like that for what felt like forever.

At some point Jack managed to convince Hiccup to let him take him to see North to finish patching him up since Hiccup refused to go to the hospital. North although saddened by having to help such a poor soul did it gladly because he remembered having to help heal a certain winter spirit many, many times. He hoped that Jack would be able to help this wonderful boy that was so obviously hurting inside. Hiccup had been fascinated by North and the Yetis and everything and talked with Jack long into the morning. Jack found out many things about the boy who happened to be close to his age actually (17), that he was Jamie's new sitter, and some of his backstory.

Jack knew as he flew the sleeping individual home that Hiccup would be walking a fine long line to recovery but he wouldn't be doing it alone. Jack vowed then and there, under Manny's waning moonlight to do everything in his power to help Hiccup succeed.

…

..

.

Sorry that the ending was rushed but it's midnight and I'm ready to sleep. Hope you liked it and tha tit wasn't too terribly awful.


End file.
